1. Filed of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to an electric junction box installed in an engine room of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle as a moving object. In the vehicle, an electric junction box having an electric component including a connector, a relay, a fuse and the like is arranged in a suitable place between a power source and the electronic device so as to supply electric power with the various electronic devices.
Incidentally, the electric junction box is referred to as a junction block, a fuse block, or a rely box. In this description, these junction block, fuse block and the relay box are collectively called the electric junction box hereafter.
FIG. 6 is a top view showing a conventional electric junction box. FIG. 7 is an enlarged view showing a guide portion included in the conventional electric junction box shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing a condition that a plurality of electric wires are passed through the guide portion of the conventional electric junction box shown in FIG. 6 and an adhesive tape is wound around the conventional guide portion. The conventional electric junction box 101 shown in FIG. 6 includes a box main body 102 and a tubular guide portion 106. The box main body 102 is formed in a box shape and received various electric parts (not shown) therein. The guide portion projects from the box main body 102 and guides a plurality of electric wires 7 to an outside of the box main body 102.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, after the plurality of electric wires 7 are passed through an inside of the guide portion 106, an adhesive tape 8 as a fixing member is continuously wound around an outer periphery of the guide portion 106 and the electric wires 7 from the guide portion 106 to the electric wires 7 without any gap.
Further, the guide portion 106 includes a rib 166 projecting toward an outside direction of the guide portion 106. The rib 166 is arranged in an end 106a located away from the box main body 102 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, H04-93423
However, in the conventional electric junction box 101, there is a problem describe below. That is, because the rib 166 is included in the conventional electric junction box 101 and arranged in the end 106a away from the box main body 102, a step (difference in height) between the rib 166 and the electric wire 7 becomes big as compared with the rib 166 not arranged in the end 106a. Thereby, it is difficult to continuously wind the adhesive tape 8 as the fixing member around the outer periphery of the guide portion 106 and the electric wires 7 from the guide portion 106 to the electric wires 7 without any gap. In addition, by a gap generated between the adhesive tape 8 and the electric wires 7, watertight performance may decrease and the adhesive tape 8 comes off from them. In the worst case, the adhesive tape 8 as the fixing member may be torn.